1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and the method therefor, and a medium, which are suitable, for example, for application in a notebook type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a notebook type personal computer has a display section supported on a predetermined edge of a base section in such a manner that the display section can be pivoted in a direction in which the display section approaches to one surface of the base section (hereinafter referred to the “closing direction”) and in a direction, opposite thereto, in which the display section is brought away from the one surface of the base section (hereinafter referred to as the “opening direction”).
The one surface of the base section comprises a key array having a plurality of operation keys arranged therein, while the display section comprises a liquid crystal panel on the inner surface which faces the one surface of the base section.
In this way, as this personal computer is brought into a state for exposing the key array and the liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, this state is referred to as the “open state”), by pivotally moving the display section in the opening direction relative to the base section, operation instructions can be entered through associated operations keys, and predetermined processing can be executed in response to respective operation instructions to display resultant processing products on the liquid crystal panel of the display section as image information.
Conversely, as the personal computer is brought into a state for covering the one surface of the base section with the display section (hereinafter, this state is referred to as the “closed state”) by pivotally moving the display section in the closing direction relative to the base section, the personal computer can be readily carried about.
Since the personal computer configured as described above is small and thin enough to be convenient for carrying about, the user may carry with himself when he travels for commutation or the like. Also, the user may use the personal computer for viewing desired image information such as electronic mails, schedule and so on in a train or the like on his way to the office.
The liquid crystal panel, however, is installed such that image information is displayed in a correct orientation (hereinafter referred to as the “normal display state”) rather than upside down, when the liquid crystal panel is viewed beyond the base section placed on a desk with the display section maintained in the open state.
Thus, for ensuring the visibility for image information displayed on the liquid crystal of the personal computer when in use, for example, in a train in the middle of a travel, it is necessary to place the personal computer in a posture substantially identical to that which should be taken when it is placed on a desk for use.
For example, when the user uses the personal computer in a standing posture in a train, the user is obliged to use it in such an unstable state in which the base section is held by one hand with operation instructions entered by the other hand, occasionally causing the user to erroneously let the personal computer fall.
In addition, when desired information is displayed on the liquid crystal panel in a train or the like in substantially the same posture as that which may be taken when the personal computer is used on a desk, the image information can be readily snooped by surrounding persons, thus presenting difficulties in protecting the user's privacy.
As is apparent, the foregoing personal computer implies problems of experiencing the inconvenience for use in the middle of a travel, although it is convenient for carrying about.